


Copyright Donna Noble

by RishiDiams



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RishiDiams/pseuds/RishiDiams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the five sentence prompts on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Copyright Donna Noble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the five sentence prompts on Tumblr.

"Doctor, why does your copy of The Murder on The Orient Express have 'Copyright Donna Noble' written in it in pen?"

His face got that look, the one she’d quickly come to associate with things that were ultimately sad but attached to happy memories. He’d told her about the time he’d spent traveling with Donna, of course, the closest thing he’d had to a sibling in almost a millennia, and what his other self would have been forced to do to save her life.   
  
But Rose clearly remembered the trip to the bookstore that had resulted in this book, a collection of Shakespeare’s sonnets, and the complete works of Charles Dickens. Research, he’d said, sort of a litmus test to gauge the differences between the Prime universe and this one, but even at the time she’d suspected it was something more.   
  
Closing the distance between them he looked over her shoulder at the book and smiled sadly. “I forgot I’d written that.” Moving back to the console, he started pushing buttons, setting a course, from what she could tell from the daily lessons he’d insisted on since their little girl had become fully functional. “Weelllll, you know how it is, one minute you’re dressing up for a proper English garden party, the next you’re being introduced to Agatha Christie and being chased around by a giant wasp. Donna kept referencing books Agatha hadn’t written yet, probably ended up inadvertently inspiring everything published after 1926.”   
  
“Including Murder on the Orient Express?”   
  
“Oh, definitely. So, whataya say?”   
  
“To what?”   
  
“Meeting Agatha Christie? Inspiring a few novels of our own?”   
  
Creating new good memories he could soothe the old ones with. Rose smiled. “Let me go get changed.”


End file.
